everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
GrimmsDePytheLover
Grimm Master or Queen Taco by her subjects, or Taco my her Real life friends, is a 2015 introduced user. I have many, many, MANY OC's and unfinished fan fiction. About the fabulous me Real Name: Taco. Age: an age Gender: Derpette/female Nationality: Derptitis Interests: Ever After High, The old MLP, Grimm Brothers, Fairy Tale, Bears, eating tacos, reading old post on role-plays, looking at gender bent disney characters, Bad Blood, and shipping. Favorite Characters Ever After High: Faybelle Thorn, Maddy Hatter, Poppy O'Hair, C.A Cupid, Darling Charming, and Rosabella Beauty. Grimm Master Personality I have no idea how to describe my self. I am a cheerful, happy person with a dark side. I get really mad, really easy and you can end up slammed into a wall if you just touch my arm. Am a bouncy, adventurous, derpette who loves Tacos. I am very weird and I take that as a complement. I'll figure out how to desribe my self latter. Please help me, Appearance Diry blonde, wavy hair and light blue eyes. ' ' Original Characters I am working on the list. It will take awhile. Friends Here theirs Scythe Sasin, CeriseKitty3030, Kayjay1025, Sabineforce, The Amazing AmaZeMenTS, and Vintage poseur. A few i had a rough start with, but thats gone now. IRL, theirs P. Chip, Carmel, Carrot and My dad. :3 Ships TOP TEN OC SHIPS! 10. Minuette Dancer and Axel Wolf: One word: Cute 9. One of CeriseKitty3030 and another of Cerise's OC, other wise known as Annroy. 8. Clover Spring and Xavier Witch: Cute as kttens, cuts as kittens 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. Dora Mouse and Sam Smurf: THE SMALL GUYS 4. Willamina Rabbit and William Wonka: A guy with no destiny and a girl with a weird fam: Love 3. Wicked West and Sparrow Hood: It's just love. Just love 2. Taylor Grimm and Martin Gothel: It was my first... Intill i fell in love with the first ship listed # Princess Poem and Scythe Sasin: A solider and a princess, whats not better then that? TOP TEN OC FRIENDSHIPS/BROSHIPS! 10. TBA 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. Martin Gothel and Prince Mccurse: The two cousins are great friends, one of their parents going of script and yah. 3. Willamina Rabbit and Dora Mouse: Agian, Willamina takes spot three. These to are wonderlandiers, totally different from totally different parts, and are now the best of friends. 2. Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense: A lot of people aren't really shipping this anymore, but the two cousins always had a sisterly bond, and not even Poem's love life will stop it :) # Eve Nimble and Princess Poem: A princess and a commoner, two girls who are totaly different, but have bonded as frieds. TOP TEN OC RIVAL SHIPS We invented this in chat. Will CeriseKitty3030. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. # Princess Common Sense and Scythe Sasin: Come on, she hates him. And everyone noes this. Quotes Notes * As i stated, i am 50% alien * I am the queen of the derptits * I tend to speak in third person sometimes * I am an abstract Shipper, meaning i ship weird ships Like Cerise Hood and Holly O'Hair * I also am a ship ohallic, meaning I LOVE SHIPPING AND ALMOST ANYTHING I SHIP WITH SOMETHING * I prefer to be called Grimms and not GM any more. GM is the name Of a car company. :3 * I am currently rolling to the nearest disney world * My fav Taylor Swift song is Bad Blood * I am listening to it right now * You can tell this because she has a pic her and her user pic is of bad blood. * Grimm is angery at Scythe. * I just talked in third person. * You all should ship Poem and Scythe. * and if not, it's the end. * i am weird. * i call myself the alien girk with too many OC's. * If I very leave the wiki (I probably won't, but if I do), I would leave to my OC's to the fallowing people if they are still here: Scythe, AmaZe, and Kayjay. * I love looking at my reflection. * My Favorite Taylor Swift song from 1989 is either bad blood, shake it off, or blank space. * my favorite from red was red * My favoirte from Speak Now is Mean and Enchanted * My favoirte from Fearless is Love Story and You belong with me * My favoirte from her first album was Picutre to Burn